


The Beginning

by Bearhead1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearhead1/pseuds/Bearhead1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis get hot and sweaty in Harry's bathroom while the lads are downstairs unaware.  Sorry my summaries are crap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

Nick wasn't sure how he ended up in Harry's bathroom pressed against the door with his arms full of an extremely frisky Louis Tomlinson but here he was. He thought back to earlier to see if there were any signs of what was to come when Louis called him 'a pretentious dickhead whose vintage hipster clothes smelt like dead old men' and thought either Louis was extremely bad at flirting or extremely good at hiding his true feelings.

His hands felt there way down Louis back until they found their way to Louis incredible arse. Despite Louis often being a total annoying prick Nick had to admit he had often found his gaze lingering at Louis bum. It was so perfectly round and of course Louis was often a complete prick tease wearing the tightest trousers he could squeeze into to show it off. So who could blame him now that he finally had his hands on it that he was going to spend a bit of time squeezing it between his large fingers, feeling the flesh bulge around his hands as Louis panted hotly in his ear. He picked Louis up, Louis instantly wrapping his firm thighs in a vice like grip around Nicks waist as Nick walked them across the bathroom and pushed them back against the sink. Their hard dicks pressing against each others causing both men to groan at the friction. Nick leaned over Louis sucking at his collarbones before licking and biting over the tattoo that covered his chest. 'Is this what you wanted when you started wearing all those low cut shirts and vests? You're such a fucking tease Louis I swear to god, you knew how hot you looked with these new tattoos'

'You thought I looked hot' Louis asked raising one eyebrow, a smug smirk across his face

'Of course not, just an improvement that's all to those stupid stripy tops and red jeans you used to prance around in looking like you fell in an international costume box and came up as a french stereotype, before you offloaded them to old swifty' but Nicks cheeks flushed a bit redder embarrassed to have been caught out crushing on Louis. 

'Whatever you say Nicholas you totally fancy me, completely understandable of course, now are we going to stand around chatting about my clothes or are you going to fuck me?' Louis said as he grabbed Nick roughly by his hair and pulled him in again for another rough kiss. Nick might have been pissed off at the rudeness if he wasn't so turned on. He resumed kissing Louis which was an incredibly enjoyable experience in itself. Louis kissed as though his life depended on it, his tongue pushing deep into his mouth fighting with Nick's for dominance. Both their lips were dark red an swollen, their eyes hooded with lust and they already looked thoroughly debauched before even going any further. Nick felt Louis small hands tugging at the buttons of his jeans and felt relief as his dick finally was released, no longer constrained by his skin tight jeans. Louis stopped and raised an eyebrow 'no underwear Nick? I hope to god these jeans aren't vintage, god knows what you could pick up letting yourself hang free in second hand trousers'

Nick shrugged 'its laundry day and no they're not bloody second hand you cheeky twat although we can't all bloody have a pair of jeans for each day of the year like you spoilt popstars'

Before he knew what was happening Louis was scrambling off the sink and dropping to his knees in front of him. He looked up at Nick for a brief second before receiving silent acknowledgment and then sank his mouth down over Nicks cock. His tongue licking the shaft as he took it all the way down, only gagging slightly before relaxing. Before Nick knew it the tip of his cock was hitting the back of Louis throat, it took all of his strength not to buck up into his mouth and start fucking his pretty little face. Louis then started bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm, looking up through his slightly damp eyelashes at Nick. It was possibly the hottest thing Nick had ever seen in his life. Louis seemed to throw himself into sucking cock with as much enthusiasm as he showed in normal activities in everyday life. Nick bit down on his lip hard to try and stop the embarrassing noises that were threatening to escape 'Fuck Louis you're going to have to stop that unless you want me to come in your mouth'

Louis bobbed up and down a couple more times for good measure for slipping off with a pop, a string of precome hanging off his lips. He flicked his thumb over the tip of Nicks cock before lazily tugging at it while slowly getting back to his feet. With his other hand he was unbuttoning his own trousers and trying to shuck them off. Nick finally coming to his help and pushing them down before grabbing Louis and pushing him over the sink again, trying to regain some sort of control.

Nick groaned at the sight of Louis bent over the sink for him, his pretty little hole on display. Louis had his hand between the cold ceramic of the sink and his own body and was now slowly stroking his cock with the same lazy rhythm he had been stroking nicks. Nick leant over and opened the bathroom cabinet praying that Harry kept some kind of lube in there somewhere. He was in luck and pulled out the small bottle before opening it and drizzling it over his fingers. He made eye contact with Louis in the mirror before pushing one finger slowly into Louis. He felt some resistance so used his other hand and stroked down Louis back trying to calm the younger lad and help him relax. He felt the muscles relax around his finger slightly so pushed further in, until he was knuckle deep inside him. He gave Louis a moment to adjust before pulling out slightly and pushing a second finger in, causing Louis to gasp at the intrusion. He then started slowly fucking him with his two fingers in the same lazy rhythm Louis had been stroking his cock. Louis was making whimpering noises, his head thrown forward resting in the crook of his elbow. Nick crooked his fingers a little searching out that bundle of nerves feeling unbelievably smug at the noise that came out of Louis when he found it. He pulled out slightly finally entering a third finger and started fucking him harder with them hitting that spot every time. Louis was now moaning quite loudly and Nick allowed his mind to temporarily drift to the others downstairs wondering if they could hear him and maybe figuring out where the pair had got to. He wondered if he should tell Louis to keep it down but his already aching cock was getting even harder at the sounds and was dripping with precome so he thought fuck it. 

Louis finally managed to get some coherent sounds out 'fuck Nick its so fucking good but I need you, I need to feel your cock inside me, i want to come with you filling me up, please'

Nick nearly came just from Louis begging him for his cock. 'Fuck Louis you're amazing, yeah ok, give me a minute ok?' He pulled his fingers out of Louis causing Louis to whine at the sense of loss. He then reopened Harry's bathroom cabinet and grabbed a condom out, covering his cock with it and slicking it up with more lube. 'Are you ok? Do you think you're ready?' Suddenly feeling a bit nervous that this was actually going to happen and feeling a rush of protectiveness over the smaller boy in front of him. The thing is Nick spoke to Harry and knew that Louis didnt do this a lot, he was terrified about getting caught or someone selling their story. Nick thought that probably explained why Louis could be such a little shit all the time, all that sexual frustration built up inside with no release. Louis looked him in the eye in the mirror again 'yeah I'm ready Nick, please' fuck he was begging again and took all of Nicks strength not to just ram his dick hard into him. He pressed his tip over Louis stretched hole and pushed in slowly, he was so warm and unbelievably tight, he felt Louis instantly tense up. He used his hands again to rub softly down Louis spine to get him to relax 'come on baby, you're doing so good, you feel fucking incredible'. His words seemed to do the trick and he felt Louis relax enough for him to push the rest of the way in. Once he was all the way in he stopped moving, his legs shaking with the pressure not to just pound into him. He started rubbing soothing patterns over Louis back until Louis spoke again 'ok move' Nick slowly pulled back, the drag so intense urging him to push back in. He was once again making eye contact with Louis in the mirror and the atmosphere had changed from the desperation to get off to something thicker and more intense. His stomach turned in knots at the feeling. Nick was far from the romantic usually enjoying a quick fuck and feeling nauseous at the term 'making love' but this was very close to sex with feelings he had felt in a while. With each thrust into Louis now wet and stretched hole he felt their connection deepening, revelling in the trust that Louis was letting him do this. He finally found a steady rhythm fucking into Louis hearing the hot pants and moans escaping Louis mouth and trying to calm himself to delay any embarrassing premature release. His hands pulled Louis body back up to him so Louis back was flush with his chest, trying to reach Louis lips from the angle he was behind him so he could kiss him. As his tongue met Louis in a messy kiss over Louis shoulder his dick finally found the angle it was looking for and Louis moaned obscenely into Nicks mouth. 

Louis pulled away from the kiss and his head dropped to his chest. 'Right there Nick fucking hell, its so good'. Nick continued to watch Louis in the mirror, Louis eyes now shut tightly, his mouth gaping open as Nick pounded into him again and again, the sounds coming from Louis almost animalistic. Nick leant in again and kissed the spot at the back of Louis neck, his tongue teasing the skin there and biting down slightly. He felt a tightening in his belly as his climax approached. He reached around them both and grabbed Louis cock tugging it in time with his thrusts, slicking it with Louis precome and the left over lube on his fingers

'Oh fuck oh fuck, shit Nick I'm gonna come'

'Yes please, come on love, you've done so well, come for me'

He felt Louis clench around his dick as he came, hot spurts painting Harry's sink, nicks hand and Louis stomach. The sight of Louis coming undone like that sent Nick over the edge and he came too, loosing control of his rhythm completely as he fucked into Louis deeply as he came into the condom. Louis name falling of his tongue in the moment. They stayed like that for a moment Nick still buried deep inside Louis and both of them slumped over the sink. Nick kissed the back of Louis neck one last time before pulling out of Louis slowly. Louis wincing slightly as he did. Nick held onto the condom with one hand and his other hand supporting Louis, worried his legs would buckle as Nick pulled away. Louis slowly dropped onto the side of the bathtub next to the sink, his legs visibly shaking. Nick tied the condom and threw it in the bin and then grabbed a washcloth, damping it with water before leaning over and cleaning Louis up with it. Normally he wouldn't be this considerate but for some reason he felt an inexplicable urge to take care of Louis, not used to this quiet, pliant, thoroughly fucked out version of him but liking it immensely. Louis looked up at him a shy smile on his lips 'thank you Nick, that was........well there are no words actually but it was incredible'. Nick didn't know what to say to that so leant in further holding onto Louis face with one of his large hands before capturing his lips in a kiss. The kiss was different from before, this time it was soft and Louis tongue slipped softly into his mouth, dancing with his own tongue slightly before Nick pulled back giving another quick chaste kiss before pulling away completely and trying to rearrange his clothes and hair into a way that didnt look as though they had both been fucking in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror and down at Louis he could see that it was pretty much a lost cause. 

Suddenly there was someone hammering on the bathroom door. Harry's voice drifted through 'look guys as much as we've all enjoyed listening to you pair giving porn stars a run for their money, I'm desperate for the loo so can you finish up and get out before I wet myself'

Louis and Nick looked at each other and laughed, both blushing furiously at the thought of the rest of the lads hearing what had gone on. 

Nick found his voice again 'For fucks sake Harold, you're a millionaire popstar you think you could have bought a flat with more than one fucking bathroom'

He heard Harry laughing 'well I never planned on having my two best mates fucking in it when I bought the place, now are you done or not?'

'Yeah yeah we're coming'

He pulled Louis up of the bathtub helping him rearrange his clothes and running his hand through Louis hair before leaning in quickly for another kiss. 'Next time we'll do it at mine or yours so we can take our time, yeah?' He spoke quietly into Louis mouth.

Louis smiled up at him almost dazzling him with how bright it was 'yeah that sounds good, yeah' 

Then Nick pulled open the door and let Louis out first. Louis was bright red as he looked at Harry's amused face and scampered off down the hall to the others. Nick went to follow but felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at Harry questioningly. 'Just don't hurt him ok Nick, i know he acts like he's tough and doesn't give a shit but just...don't hurt him ok'

Nick thought about what had just happened and how much he wanted to do it again and again and probably again 'you don't have anything to worry about Harold I'll look after your boy'

Harry didnt say anything else just beamed like the god damned sun at him before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. 

Nick returned to the living room to find Zayn and Niall smirking at him and Liam looking completely scandalised and avoiding eye contact. He looked at Louis, who was looking down and biting his lip nervously. Nick crossed the room, sat down next to him and grabbed Louis hand linking their fingers. Liam's mouth dropped open in shock, while Niall's smirk turned into the biggest grin ever. He turned to Louis and said quietly 'is this ok?'

Louis looked up at him with a shocked smile on his face 'yeah, I think it is' 

Fin


End file.
